


Speak Low, If You Speak Love

by Alaskancats



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: I love you scene, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Musicals, Nick tries to be supportive, This is my first time publishing, Will is an anxous idiot, argument, can this musical have a fandom pls, kinda angsty, modern day AU, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskancats/pseuds/Alaskancats
Summary: Will falls asleep at his desk after exhausting himself by writing all night.This annoys Nick.





	Speak Low, If You Speak Love

The day was dragging.

Nick was out helping Nigel write, not that the younger man needed any help, he was already a great writer. Will was struggling to write his next play, he was stressing, he was tired and he was missing his roommate. This all made it impossible for him to write anything decent. He swivelled around on his chair, searching for inspiration. The small London flat was far from inspiring. He huffed. Will certainly wouldn’t be able to write like this. He was too bored. Writing was too hard but he knew the only way to get over his writer’s block was to continue. He just wished Nick would get home soon.

Will woke up to. Nick gently shaking him awake. Shakespeare was still sitting at his desk. Crap, he thought, Nick wasn’t going to be happy.

“What time is it?” The Bard grumbled.

“Just past ten.” Nick sighed. “Did you seriously fall asleep again?”

Will rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It absolutely is a big deal, Will!” The taller man snapped. “You haven’t been sleeping! We’ve been over this, you can’t keep fucking writing all night. It’s not healthy.”

“You do it!”

“Not every single night!”

Will frowned at him. “You can’t stop me.”

“You’re so childish, it’s unbelievable.”

Will started to gather up his notes and papers.

“What are you doing now?”

The Bard stayed silent and stood up.

“The silent treatment, how mature of you.”

He shrugged and headed towards the bedroom, carrying his things.

“Fuck you, Will!” Nick shouted angrily.

“Love you too, Nicky.”

They both froze as they had realised what had been said. Will didn’t dare turn around, his heart beating quickly, holding his breath.

“William.” Nick said softly.

He gulped.

Nick was usually easy to read, Will always knew what Nick was feeling but this time he wasn’t sure. He was scared. They were living together and were definitely a thing but they had never had a serious talk about what they were. Will still didn’t look at Nick.

A hand rested on his shoulder. “Will, look at me.”

Slowly the Bard turned around, avoiding eye contact.

“Look at me.” Nick repeated.

Shakespeare did. Nick was smiling, his eyes bright. Will gave a sigh of relief before grinning back at him. Will reached up to the taller man, bringing his lips to meet his own.

“I love you.” Nick mumbled, breaking the kiss after a few seconds.

“I know.” Will smirked. Nick rolled his eyes. “You were shitting yourself, don’t even lie.”

“Me?” Will scoffed. “Never.”

The taller shook his head fondly before planting a kiss on Will’s dark curls. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been reading fics on here for a while but this is my first time posting.  
> I was disappointed at the amount of Something Rotten fics so I decided to post a thing.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Criticism is appreciated but please be constructive because I'm sensitive lmao.


End file.
